robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Creating a Character/Evil
Here we will create a character using the steps below. You may complete them out of order, but it is suggested to complete them as they exist. 'Concept' The concept is often a good place to start when designing a character. The concept can be anything from the way the villain kills to emphasizing on something below by working on that thing first. Although not all evil characters are bad, in this tutorial our main example will be a villain. Our example concept is a brutal warrior who dislikes to kill his victims, but often finds himself being opposed by others. 'Species' The species is often important as a way to define background. Due to this, please make sure that you are aware of the cultural differences in a species before you start making a character from them. As well as this, because creating a species is a complex task, it is preferred that new comers use a species that already exists in the universe. The character we will be sampling is a Victa primus. He uses similar combat techniques to most victas, and originates from a culture far more different than a humans. 'Behavior' The behavior of your character is what defines it and makes it recognizable as "that" character. As a villain it is important that you have unique traits that make them who they are. These can be shocking, or even innocent. It's up to you. Most villains are driven by negative emotions, some highly damaged by the past while some are incredibly emotionally unstable. Often our character will attack aggressively with no effort to be indirect. Despite the aggression he will never kill his victims, leaving them mutilated. '' 'Appearance' A characters appearance will often mimic their behaviors. If they have suffered in their lives they would look defeated but alert, highly torn. If they believe heavily in a certain morality, they might engrave it on their body. Although these small hints are important, someones background should not be discarded in favor of their own behaviors. ''Due to never killing his targets intentionally the victa has wounds, from acting hesitantly in battle. His right eye is gauged out and his face scared in several places. He has unusually dark skin for a victa male. To the point that he would often be thought as a female by others. '' 'History' The history of your character decides their motives and why they choose to do what they do. Its the path they took to become who they are. A well mannered individual or a blood curdling villain. As well as this the backstory of the character can be used to flesh it out and make them easier to roleplay as. Often for villains their past will be filled with events which still haunt them to the day that they live. It fuels their fear, anger, or even suffering. ''Decades ago a victa was born with the divergence of having trouble thinking about anyones safety but his. He was raised to become a hunter, preparing for the day when he would be let free into society as an adult. During this time he learned how to defend himself and how to hunt for food. At a young age, however, he was forced out of his nursing home and into a more multicultural background. In this new culture he was bullied for looking like a female, and the governments of his past culture didn't help him, since he no longer belonged to them. Soon he began to grow attached to another individual, who was later murdered by one of his other "friends". Still gaining no help from his home culture, and being rejected by his parents, he grew angry. He tracked down the murderer and took matters into his own hands. The local authorities didn't approve of his decisions and tried to take back their control. The victa snapped, mutilating the politicians using his honed hunting skills, and leaving them to lose blood. Color Codes On the Robocraft forums, color codes are used to distinguish between characters. Using color codes only becomes vital if you have more than one character under the use of one account. The color code format used is hexadecimal. Using hex codes on the forum is as simple as the following: HereYour Text Here/color A hex color code uses six characters to work. A, B, C, D, E and F characters can all be used, as well as numbers from 0-9. Examples include: This particular type of color coding will not function on Wikia, although there is another method available. It will not be explained on this page. Now that you have read the rules you can create your first character! When you do please try to keep the rules in mind and any restrictions that may exist. Please avoid creating anything that has already been created, and avoid reoccurring traits in other characters. This isn't mandatory, but highly suggested. 'Overpowered VS Underpowered' Overpowered characters are normally considered plot devices while underpowered characters are used for common use. Underpowered characters however, can be emotionally taxing to roleplay as since they are often completely out of control of the situations they are put in. For a character you intend to use often, it is suggested to have a moderately powerful character with its own fair share of weaknesses. 'Contributing to the Wiki' Once you have come up with a good base idea for a character, you may create a wiki page for them. To start off it doesn't need to be too detailed. This is because your character most likely hasn't done anything yet, so there might not be anything to record. The main thing that you should include on your character's page is a short description. Make sure you fill in the infobox given. If you publish a page or edit one only to find it broken in one way or another, inform an admin and they can easily fix it. Type your character's name in the box below and hit "Create Character" to create his/her page! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create Character placeholder=Your Character's Name preload=Template:Character_page break=yes If your character is an artificial intelligence or robot, it might be a little harder to make a page. Thankfully we have a separate box to solve that problem! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create A.I. placeholder=Your A.I.'s Name preload=Template:Character_ai_page break=yes Click "Next" to begin working on your characters fighting style and social behavior, and how to roleplay that. Previously we covered what good and evil characters imply. Category:Tutorials Category:Guides and Rules